The in vivo delivery of biologically active agents within the body of a patient is common in the practice of modern medicine. In vivo delivery of biologically active agents is often implemented using medical devices that may be temporarily or permanently placed at a target site within the body. These medical devices can be maintained, as required, at their target sites for short or prolonged periods of time, delivering biologically active agents at the target site.
For example, numerous polymer-based medical devices have been developed for the delivery of therapeutic agents to the body. Examples include drug eluting coronary stents, which are commercially available from Boston Scientific Corp. (TAXUS), Johnson & Johnson (CYPHER), and others.
In accordance with typical delivery strategies, a therapeutic agent is provided within or beneath a biostable or biodisintegrable polymeric layer that is associated with a medical device. Once the medical device is placed at the desired location on or within a patient, the therapeutic agent is released from the medical device with a profile that is dependent, for example, upon the loading of the therapeutic agent and upon the nature of the polymeric layer.
Controlling the rate of therapeutic agent release and the overall dose are key parameters for proper treatment in many cases. Selection of the polymeric layer will have a great impact on these parameters. Hence, the ability to tailor the polymeric constituents within the layer is of great interest.